


Oh Christmas Tree

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Harry Hook One Shots [7]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Daughter of Tinkerbell, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne
Summary: Prompt: “:) hi! Could you do a Harry hook x reader where the reader is trying to put the star up on the Christmas tree but is too short so Harry carries her to do it? Thank you :) ” - Anonymous.





	Oh Christmas Tree

You couldn’t understand it. It was only December 1st and yet Fairy Godmother wanted the school Christmas Tree up and decorated. What also didn’t make sense to you was why she had asked you to do it. You were literally the shortest girl in the entire school… Well second shortest, but your sister Kennedy didn’t count, she was younger than you. Honestly, being part fairy was not as much fun as people think it was.

Jay had been roped in to help you, but as soon as he’d dropped off all the boxes of decorations by the tree he was suddenly too busy to help and ran off.

“Jerk,” you muttered to yourself, rolling up your sleeves. “This is going to take forever.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

2 hours it had taken you to untangle the lights for the tree… 2 HOURS!!! You were beyond frustrated by the time you had managed to get them all on the tree and your arms were starting to ache.

“Whatchya up ta there Twinkletoes?” asked Harry as he walked passed you on the way back from Fairy Godmother’s office.

“Trying to decorate this tree,” you huffed, ignoring his usual nickname for you.

“On yeh own?”

“Mhm,” you nodded pulling some tinsel from one of the boxes. “Jay was supposed to be helping but, well, you can see where that lead to.”

“I could help yeh, if yeh want? I got in trouble… again and got kicked out of classes for the rest of tha day…”

“Why am I not surprised about that?” you chuckled softly. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to have an extra pair of hands to help.”

Harry grinned and dumped his bag down next to yours and started looking through the boxes.

“What exactly are all these little… things for anyway?” he asked, pulling out a tree decoration that looked eerily like Fairy Godmother.

“They’re not really for anything. They’re just decorations,” you shrugged, putting some baubles on the tree as high as you could reach.

“And they go on tha tree cause…..?”

“To make it look pretty,” you chuckled.

“I don’t get it,” chuckled Harry. “Yeh decorate a tree just ta make it look pretty?”

“Yeah. It’s just… a tradition.”

“Ohhhhhh… I still don’t get why,” laughed Harry, reaching above your head to put some more decorations on the tree.

“Didn’t you ever decorate a tree for Christmas on the Isle?”

“Didn’t even have Christmas, lass.”

You dropped the ornament in your hand and stared up at Harry, open mouthed.

“You’ve never had Christmas?”

Harry shook his head.

“Is that a bad thing?”

“Yes! Christmas is all about having fun and spending time with… Oooooh.”

“What?”

“Spending time with family…”

“Ah, but I have that now, lass. I mean, me sisters are here so I have them… kinda. When Harriet’s not trying ta kill me that is, or when CJ’s not hanging out with ya little sister there.”

“Yeah, those two get on scarily well… And are always causing mischief.”

Harry chuckled at shook his head.

“Who’d have thought it, huh?” he mused.

“Thought what?”

“That a Hook and a Bell would end up being best friends.”

You chuckled too. Everybody knew the history between both your families, and yet somehow Harry’s sister and your sister were as close as sisters now.

“Um, {Y/N}? What on Earth is this?” Harry asked, holding up a small star ornament.

“Oh, that’s the star for the top of the tree,” you said taking it from him. “That always goes on last… for luck.”

Harry looked at the star in your hand and then up at the top of the tree, then back down at you. A smile slowly crept onto his face as he looked between you and the tree again.

“That has ta go up there?”

“Yes.”

“And yeh gonna do it?”

“Yes…”

“Are yeh sure about that?” he smirked. “Are yeh gonna fly up there?”

“Shut up,” you huffed, walking around to the back of the tree.

You could hear Harry laughing as you put more decorations on the back of the tree. You knew he was teasing you about your height, but you refused to let him see that you were blushing.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Eventually all the tinsel and decorations were on the tree… well almost all. All that was left was the star. You knew you couldn’t reach up that high, but you also knew there was no way you were going to let Harry do it. You thought about stacking the boxes and using them as steps, until you remembered that they were empty and would squish. You were just about to go and ask Fairy Godmother if there were some steps you could use when Harry broke your thoughts.

“Yeh want me ta lift yeh up so yeh can reach tha top?”

“It’s okay, I’ll just ask Fairy Godmother for some steps.”

“Don’t be daft, lass. C'mere, it’s quicker if I just lift yeh up.”

“Um…”

“I swear on ma hook, I won’t drop yeh,” he said, holding his hands up to show you that his fingers weren’t crossed.

“Fine,” you sighed, walking over to him.

Harry grinned as you walked over. Without warning he grabbed your waist and lifted you up with ease.

“Wow, small and light,” he chuckled, carrying you over to the tree.

“Oh shush, and don’t drop me,” you said, trying to hide your smile.

Carefully you tilted the top of the tree a little and slid the star onto it.

“Done! You can put me down now,” you said, tapping Harry’s shoulder.

Harry slowly let you slide between his hands, but to your surprise stopped you before your feet touched the floor.

“Harry, what are you doing?”

“Holding yeh,” he chuckled.

“I can see that, but you’re supposed to be putting me down.”

“I would, but I don’t want ta just yet,” he smirked.

“Why not?”

“Cause it saves me having ta bend down ta do this…” he said before gently kissing you.

You blinked in surprise, but found yourself kissing back a little before Harry pulled away and set you back on your feet.

“I… What was that for?” you asked.

Harry just smirked and pointed up. Looking up you saw Kennedy on CJ’s shoulders holding some mistletoe, giggling.

“I could get used to this Christmas stuff,” smirked Harry, high-fiving both Kennedy and CJ.

“Did you three just set me up?”

“Yup,” grinned Kennedy and she jumped down from her best friend’s shoulders.

“We knew you two would never flamming kiss if we didn’t,” laughed CJ.

You sighed shaking your head.

“If you wanted a kiss, Harry,” you said, picking up your bag. “All you had to do was ask.”

Harry’s jaw dropped in surprise as you started to walk away, a little extra wiggle in your walk. CJ slapped her brother and pointed at you.

“Go, ya giant doofus,” she ordered.

“Oh, right,” stumbled Harry, grabbing his bag. “Hey, Twinkletoes! Wait up!”

Kennedy and CJ laughed as he rushed after you.

“A Hook and a Bell together, who’d have thought it?” laughed CJ.

CJ and Kennedy walked off as you and Harry walked outside, his arm around your shoulders, talking about spending Christmas together so you could teach him all about it.


End file.
